Talión
by Marde Geer
Summary: [Oneshot] [Leve Gore]. En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre. (Sakura-Naruto) (Leve Sasuke-Hinata)


Hola a todos… Este OS que ya tenía tiempo de haberlo escrito, de hecho lo tenía con otra cuenta que ya perdí hasta la contraseña pero vuelvo a publicarlo para aquellos que no lo han leído. Espero sea de su agrado y sus más sinceros comentarios, claro, sin ir a lo grosero.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Título: **Talión

**Aclaraciones:** Universo alterno.

**Género:** Drama

**Tipo:** One-shot

**Personajes:** Naruto- Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>~oO:: Talión::Oo~<strong>

.

.

.

.

**H**ay un dicho que dice: «En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre»…Si, Friedrich no se equivocó al decir esto.

Después de todo lo que me hiciste pensarás que te desprecio, pero al final quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste…por todo lo que ahora soy. Te preguntarás el porqué. Permite responderte de la única manera en que personas como tú merecen…Hey, si, tú, aquel que he ha hecho mucho más fuerte.

¿Dime como me conociste? ¿Cómo creíste que yo era?

¿Estúpida?

¿Ingenua?

¿Inocente?…o quizás porque era tu simple alguien menor que tú…Sencillamente una alumna novata bajo tus órdenes…

Yo creí que te conocía y pensé muy ferviente que eras fiel, que podía confiar en tus palabras, en tus labios, en todo lo que en ti respectaba. Creí que había un hombre bueno y que todas aquellas palabras que muchas decían solo seria parte de una muy mala suerte, pero bien que ellas tenían razón y que en este jodido mundo la fidelidad es algo difícil de conseguir.

Pero la culpa era mía porque nada más fue lo que yo quería ver, la imagen de una prometedora vida en un paraíso que al final estaba perdida a causa de mi necesidad…

…La necesidad de ser amada tal y como en verdad soy.

Amor mío, ahora verás quién soy, con quién jugaste y con quién tomaste para saciar tu sed de sexo…Cuando me veas de nuevo me dirás si mi cuerpo es como aclamabas cada vez que hacíamos el amor, cuando me provocabas gemir y pronunciar tu nombre miles de veces en momentos en que me llevabas a la cama….

¡Fuiste el primero que llegó hasta lo más profundo de mí ser!

¡Contigo fue que perdí mi inocencia de la edad!

¡Grité miles de veces tu nombre cuando depositabas tu masculinidad en mi intimidad!

Hice que pusieras las cartas sobre la mesa para ver el tiempo, el cual se te acabó porque ya había tenido suficiente y tú estabas allí a mi lado, acariciándome y besándome con locura.

Siempre allí para el paseo del juego sexual, pero tu alegre recorrido se había de venir abajo en llamas y todo porque ya habías cambiado de rumbo.

Sí, un camino muy distinto. Preferiste a esa gran mujer que bien fue como mi hermana, a la que llamé quizás madre por su forma dulce y amorosa hacia mí.

¿Pero es acaso que Hinata te dio todo lo que yo te compartí?

Aún recuerdo tu respuesta. Ese día fuiste muy claro con aquella frase: «Lo siento Sakura pero lo nuestro es solo un juego. Lo sabes bien. Mis ojos solo quieren perderse en Hinata y tú ya no eres lo que buscaba, solo podría decir que fuiste una buena experiencia.

Sabes bien que tan solo eres una niña. »

Patético ¿no es así? Una frase que no tenía tanto sentido ni una razón justificable ante lo ocurrido.

Todavía recuerdo cuando iba a la preparatoria, cuando te conocí por primera vez. Cuando todos se burlaban de mí por ser una solitaria chica, una pobre soñadora que solo deseaba cambiar la situación de su vida…Fue allí donde apareciste, cuando tú me diste la mano cuando los demás se reían de mí.

¿Y quién no se burlaría de alguien que tiene el cabello de un color extraño y usase gafas grandes? Pero tú, si, tú fuiste muy amable y por eso siempre fuiste mi maestro preferido.

Sin embargo, como siempre he oído que mientras más tiempo pasas con una persona puedes llegar a enamorarte sin siquiera proponértelo, sin siquiera conocerlo realmente…

Y así fue…Me enamoré tan perdidamente de ti que arriesgue todo, lo poco que tenía, lo poco que era y la escasez experiencia que recaudé, y tú…Oh sí, eso fue lo más gracioso, también dijiste que te gustaba.

Me pediste que sea tu amante y, yo tan estúpida caí ante tu majestuosa presencia….Así fue como me volví en tu juguete, siempre saliendo de clases tan aprisa para vernos en tu departamento y hacer siempre esa rutina que se volvió en mi adicción…Pero ese sueño acabó cuando mi nueva maestra llegó.

Cuando una hermosa mujer, de buena familia, buen porte y exquisita figura llegó a nuestras vidas. Esa ruin y mentirosa mujer llamada Hinata que solo fingió ser mi amiga para acercarse a lo que yo consideré mi vida.

Mi querido Sasuke.

Y así fue como todo empezó a ocurrir y cómo una idiota me quedé viendo usurpar mi lugar, viendo como le hacías el amor en la misma cama donde miles de noches lo hacías conmigo, donde miles de veces me refugiaba en ti tras pasar muchas malas oportunidades con mi realidad y tan solo siendo una adolescente de 17 años me dejaba guiar por ti. La más vil porquería abusaste del sentimiento que te otorgue.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke, ya no soy la misma. Ya no soy aquella torpe chiquilla. Ahora te veo, los veo, mi cambio fue radical y mi cuerpo lo tiene bien marcado.

Soy una distorsión y resultado de tus acciones, soy un demonio….

¡Soy lo que quisiste!

¡Mírame de nuevo!

¡Contempla nuevamente a este nuevo ser!

Ya no soy esa Sakura que solías conocer o solías engañar…Uchiha, cambié. Cambié porque tú fuiste el primero al cual me aferré a tener a mi lado y del cual me engañó, me lastimó y me abandonó.

Contigo fue la ilusión perfecta de tener una familia, de convertirme en madre y ser feliz. Pero llegó el momento en que la burbuja de la felicidad se destruyó así que aquí estoy.

Con esa sed de venganza y con el deseo de probar tu sangre y ¿por qué no? Hinata también tiene la culpa, bien le dije que te amaba y que sería tu mujer por siempre a pesar de que tan solo tenía mi corta edad y tú la edad suficiente como manejar una relación…

Pero admito que no podré olvidarte porque tu marca lo llevo sellada en mi cuerpo, en esta piel. Recuerdo miles de noches que me decías que era tu ángel, tu mujer y que por mí matarías hasta tu amado hermano para tenerme, pero veo que solo jugaste conmigo y que tu avaricia me agotó de vergüenza.

Después de todo, el robo y el engaño se han hecho mis amigas, y probablemente pienses que tengo resentimiento hacia ti, pero…Oh no, estás equivocado…

Si no fuera por todo lo que me hiciste, yo no sabría todo lo capaz que soy con esta majestuosa fuerza así que…solo digo gracias.

Gracias por hacerme ver como el juguete y la perra de esta historia.

—**Luces muy callada—** oí su voz a mis espaldas.

—**Solo analizo. Es lo que me enseñaste**

—**Tan persuasiva como siempre—**sonrió mi acompañante **—¿Quieres hacerme los honores?—**esa tierna mirada me movía mucho el corazón, después de todo lo que me enseñó no podría negarme.

—**Con gusto. A eso vinimos desde Estados Unidos—**me saqué la capucha**—Hoy jugaré un poco. ¿Cómo la quieres? ¿Entera o en partes?**

—**Lo que tú quieres mi amor, pero me encantaría que me hagas un favor—**lo miré con ternura para acercarme a él**—Mátala con esto—**me entregó su kunai.

Mi querido Naruto. Ese tierno muchacho ahora se había convertido en el más sanguinario hombre. Bien dicen que todos tenemos doble personalidad y mi estimado compañero y futuro dueño de cuantiosa fortuna era mi maestro.

—**Mi hermoso ángel, te quiero en una sola pieza. Por favor…—**me tomó de la mano para besarla**—…vuelve a mí, no quiero tener toda la fortuna sin mi mujer; sabes bien lo que siento por ti. No hagas que me frustre—**sus varoniles manos sujetaron mi cintura y yo solo me sonrojé.

Debo de admitir que Naruto Namikaze es mucho más hombre de lo que había imaginado. Mantenía una personalidad fría y a la vez cálida, amarga y dulce, salvaje y pasiva.

No sé si sea amor lo que siento pero él fue como una medicina para olvidarme de ese mal hombre; Naruto me consoló, me dio todo, me propuso matrimonio y una vida llena de felicidad pero…No podía aún aceptar tal cosa sino hasta arrancarme a ese tipo y de paso a Hinata quien puso en ridículo a mi rubio aquel día de su boda.

De hecho, fue gracias a Naruto que mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados.

Ahora estaba lista. Allí, parada observando. Manteniendo mi compostura y con la agilidad de un gato me metí a ese apartamento, busqué por cada rincón algún arma para deshacerme ya que no quería muchos contratiempos. Y era yo mucho más fuerte y un poco más insensible y eso me hizo mucho más sabia….

Así que gracias por hacerme una guerrera con naturaleza distorsionada.

Y allí estaba. Sí, mi querido Sasuke se veía realmente perfecto con el cuerpo desnudo y tu…mujer, oh sí, ese anillo supone que ya estaban casados. Pues lo había adivinado, después de cinco años de ausencia me supuse que habías formada tu familia.

Despertaste instintivamente con furor y al momento llamaste en aviso a tu esposa que estaba a tu lado muy bien dormida.

Pero ¡qué hermosa está Hinata!, sí que fue una estúpida en dejar a Naruto. Luego pensaré en lo que me pidió mi rubio, primero haré lo que tenga que hacer para no hacerle esperar a mi…nuevo amor.

Hablaste, tus palabras fueron irremediables pero hermosas, me suplicaste que tenga piedad y te diera otra oportunidad pero:

—**Me hiciste aprender un poco más rápido, hiciste mi piel un poco más gruesa—**dije y él no me reconocía, a pesar de que su altura y su hermoso cuerpo era más proporcionados, solo dejé esto como juego.

—**¡¿Quién eres maldita?!—**la voz asustada de su mujer me tomó desde las espaldas pero aún seguía con la mirada en Sasuke, después de todo, el kunai seguía en dirección a su lindo pecho**—¡Sasuke vete de aquí, llévate a Obito!**

¿Obito?, un lindo nombre para una mascota, pero debía ser algo importante. Sasuke corrió en mi contra, pero soy mucho más inteligente y fuerte así que no fue rival para mí. Pero esa insignificante mujer solo tomó fuerzas y con ayuda de su esposo se metieron a otra habitación; sin embargo él quiso enfrentarme.

—**Hinata encárgate del niño, salgan de aquí y vayan donde Madara. Dile que tengo problemas y no olvide de lo que le comenté—**la ojiperla solo estaba con las manchas de sangre en su ropa y con un niño en brazo**—¡Obedece si quieres que nuestro hijo esté con vida!—**lo que me faltaba.

El fruto del pecado.

Eso sería muy encantador. Hinata corrió asustada y yo seguía a la defensiva pero nunca vi venir las puñaladas de Sasuke por la espada, muy bien, sabía como defenderse.

—**¿Quién mierda eres?—**oh, qué lindo, su voz suena muy asustada**—¡Responde!**

—**Solo para que pudieras oír la última palabra…—**dije divertidamente**—En algo bueno andas después de que yo comprendiera tu juego…Escuché que andas por ahí con tus negocios y…tu nueva familia, nunca pensé que tu hijito se llamaría como tu tío. Mis felicitaciones, Sasuke Uchiha—**él estaba atónito y sus hermosas facciones reflejan luego la ira.

—**Interpretando a la víctima—**su sínica sonrisa quiso intentar romper mi santa paciencia**—¿Eres vasallo de Gato?**

—**No soy vasallo de nadie, pero no puedo negarte que estoy con alguien…—**caminé sigilosamente ante él**—Ni siquiera lo piense. Sería perfecto que llames a tu mujer, afuera te esperan y creo que tu amada y tu hijito no serían capaces para ver este espectáculo.**

—**¡Hijo de…**

—**Siendo tú el culpable…porque tú cavaste tu propia tumba—**mi puño se impregnó en su tórax, cayó de rodillas frente a mí**—Después de todas las peleas y las mentiras, fui a quién lastimaste pero eso no funcionará más. No más, oh no, se acabó porque si no fuera por todas tus torturas…**

—**¿De…que hablas?—**mi pierna le hizo caer de cara al suelo, sangraba y eso me gustaba**—¿Eres una…mujer?—**eso sonaba bien y creo que era la hora.

—**Ya no veras nada más después de esto y creo que tienes derecho a verme Sasuke—**me quité la capucha y la máscara, así que**—¡Sorpresa!**

—**¡¿Sakura?!—**oh mi querido Sasuke**—¿Qué…haces? ¡¿Estas demente? Tú no eres esa…**

—**Cómo podría un hombre que pensé que conocía resultara ser injusto, tan cruel y solo podía ver lo bueno en ti…Intentaste esconder tus mentiras, disfrazarte—**me arrodillé y tomé con mis manos su atractivo rostro**—Soy una combatiente y no voy a parar, y no hay vuelta atrás porque he tenido suficiente así que…—**genial, oí que alguien habia encendido el equipo de músico que combinada perfectamente para la ocasión**—¿Lo recuerdas?**

—**Oh, mi preciosa Sakura ¿sigues todavía jugando?—**mi amado rubio entró a la sala pero trajo a dos personas en cada brazo**—Mira lo que encontré afuera, buena pesca.**

—**¡Suéltalos maldito!—**el intento fue inútil pues le clavé la espada en su muslo.

—**¡Mátame pero suelta a mi mujer y a mi hijo!**

—**No, Hinata no debió hacerme esto. Sasuke, bien sabes que debió casarse conmigo pero tú te metiste—**La ojiperla reaccionó y corrió donde su esposo**—Parece que aún no me olvidas, Hime.**

—**¿Naruto?—**allí tiene todo el pánico, pero fue al ver que mi amado rubio tenía al niño en brazo**—¡Deja a mi hijo por favor!**

—**No…Esta criatura es muy suavecita. ¡Mira Sakura, este bebe se parece mucho a un Uchiha! ¡Oh, más bien a Itachi!—**miró a la ojiperla**—¿Acaso te encamaste con mi amigo?**

—**¡Ya basta Naruto, mi Obito no!**

—**¡Mira maldito, se hombre y pelea conmigo!**

—**Oh no, yo solo estoy de espectador…Su rival es aquella flor de cerezo—**lo recordó porque sabía que estaba ansiosa.

Fue maravilloso el momento.

Naruto sentado en el sofá con el bebe canturreándolo subiendo el volumen del equipo para que nadie oyera la masacre…Las palabras de los esposos Uchiha solo provocaron mi odio. Los degollé sin piedad sin ninguna clase de remordimiento. La sangre estaba por todo mi cuerpo y sin imaginármelo me sentí perfectamente bien.

Ver cuán marcados cuerpos estaba el de los esposos, Dios, se sentía tan plácido. Mis clases de medicina habían sido todo un aprendizaje que pude implementarlo en los esposos. Unos cuantos cortes en sus debidos cuerpos aunque me fue mucho más divertido hacérselo a Hinata, después de todo, Naruto quería la cabeza de la ojiperla así que cumpliría con el deseo de mi nuevo amor…

Suspiré, al fin mi trabajo estaba hecho pero solo faltaba un pequeño objetivo.

—**¿Quieres matarlo?—**me preguntó divertidamente mi rubio**—¿Deseas matar a este niño mi dulce Sakura?**

Vi al niño, de hecho podía hacerlo pero…no tenía la culpa de tener a unos padres tan...desgraciados, además, el niño se parecía a Itachi, al menos él fue amable conmigo y creo que estaría a gusto tener a su sobrino con él…

—**Es...lindo—**lo tomé en brazos**—Me gusta, no llora.**

—**Tiene futuro, siendo un Uchiha tiene futuro.**

—**Pero lástima que lleve la sangre de Sasuke y Hinata…—**dije con decepción, saqué una pequeña daga para acabar con el fruto de traición.

—**Mi bella mujer—**Naruto me arrebató al niño**—Sé bien que no quieres hacerlo y no te estoy obligando a matarlo, es más, quiero adoptarlo. Que sea nuestro hijo ¿Qué te parece?**

—**Un idea loca pero…me gusta**

—**Así se habla mi vida—**me abrazó y el niño quedó en nuestro abrazo**—Ese aroma…Ah, el aroma del talión hace que me vuelvas loco, mujer.**

—**Jajaja es mejor salir de aquí, estoy manchada de la sangre de esos dos**

—**Oh sí, el bebe debe salir de este lugar. Nuestro Obito será el futuro Namikaze…—**me tomó de la barbilla para darme un sensual y salvaje beso en los labios**—Princesa, nos vamos a casa, tenemos mucho que hacer—**miré los cadáveres de esos dos y Naruto rió**—Nos vamos a Europa a casarnos esta misma noche ¿Qué me dices?**

—**Mi sueño a punto de hacerse realidad, el total contigo…**

Le tomé de la mano, él solo sonreía y a la vez mecía al pequeño niño…perdón, a nuestro hijo; los dos salimos del apartamento para desparecernos con la tranquilidad de terminar con esa venganza…Con una venganza que ninguno de los dos olvidaría y sería…Un recuerdo imborrable.

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Fin::Oo~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> Bien, seguro algunos ya lo han leído pero este OS está editado de la original así que espero les agrade y a los que no lo han leído anteriormente espero les haya gustado. Dependiendo de ustedes, podría hacer de esto un FF para conocer más los hechos anteriores.

Perdón si un fan del SasuHina se ve afectado, sencillamente es un OS que bien pude tomar con otra parejas pero me pareció más oportuno poner un NaruSakura.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Marde Guille®**_


End file.
